Survivre
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR RAGNAROK : Les pensées de Loki lorsque Thor lui fait confiance pour aller réveiller Surtur et vaincre Héla


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film ou des comics.**

 **Cette fic retrace l'état d'esprit de Loki lorsque Thor lui fait confiance pour réveiller Surtur et déclencher le Ragnarok.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **SURVIVRE**_

Le combat faisait rage contre Héla. Il était brutal et violent d'autant plus que Thor avait compris que malgré toute la puissance qu'il venait d'acquérir, il serait incapable de vaincre la déesse de la Mort. Elle était trop puissante et elle tirait directement son pouvoir d'Asgard. L'arrivée de Loki à bord du vaisseau sakaarien avait offert une porte de sortie aux gens de leur peuple, mais encore fallait-il pouvoir protéger leur fuite. Son armée était puissante et la sombre déesse se rapprochait dangereusement pour tous les éliminer.

Thor devait trouver une solution pour sauver ces gens. Son esprit tentait de travailler aussi vite que l'urgence de la situation le demander et soudain… Soudain il eut une idée… Héla tenait sa force d'Asgard alors il fallait la priver de cette force. Cette idée était totalement folle, mais les mots de son père résonnaient dans sa tête « Asgard n'est pas un pays, c'est son peuple… »

Alors, Thor se tourna vers son frère et l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui exposer son plan.

\- Héla tire son pouvoir d'Asgard. Il faut l'en priver. Il faut libérer Surtur !

\- Sa couronne est dans les caves avec les trophées, dit Loki.

\- Oui, je vais l'occuper, peux-tu le faire ?

Loki frémit. Son frère était là, devant lui et il était prêt à lui faire confiance, comme autrefois… avant que tout ne dégénère et que l'incompréhension et la haine ne les sépare… Loki frémit et rectifia en lui-même… Non, pas la haine… Il avait bien essayé, mais c'était impossible… Il ne parvenait pas à haïr son frère. Thor pressa plus fort ses épaules.

\- Tu t'en charges ?

Loki sembla sortir de sa torpeur et secoua la tête.

\- Oui… Ne te fais pas tuer…

\- Ne traîne pas !

Laissant Thor combattre avec Héla, Loki courut au vaisseau de plaisance du Grand Maître et en prit les commandes. Il sourit en se souvenant que son frère était si mal à l'aise derrière un panneau de commande alors que lui parvint à le faire démarrer en une fraction de seconde. Loki enclencha les moteurs et observa rapidement le combat de son frère avant d'accélérer brutalement pour rejoindre le palais. Il n'avait pas temps à perdre. Tout allait dépendre de sa rapidité et surtout, il ne voulait pas décevoir son frère… Thor voulait lui faire confiance alors, il ne pouvait pas le décevoir même si… Une pensée sombre lui traversa l'esprit pendant qu'il tentait de gagner au plus vite le palais. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Surtout pas…

L'atterrissage fut un peu plus rude que prévu. L'appareil glissa sur le sol et s'encastra dans les marches du palais brutalement. En titubant légèrement, Loki sortit de l'appareil et tomba sur deux soldats de Héla qu'il élimina rapidement avant de tourner son regard vers le Bifrost. Son frère combattait toujours. Il devait faire vite. Il devait le sauver…

Loki se retourna et couru en direction du palais, gravissant les marches bien plus rapidement que tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Sauver son peuple était important, mais le jeune homme voulait avant tout sauver la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et peu importait les conséquences…

Loki dévala les marches qui le menèrent jusque dans les chambres secrètes d'Odin, là où il gardait ses trésors les plus importants, ses trophées… Le cœur de Loki se serra un peu… Tous les trophées d'Odin n'étaient pas conservés ici… Il en avait élevé un comme son fils… Il lui avait menti et Loki le haïssait ou croyait le haïr pour cela. Pourtant… En sentant sa mort venir, Odin avait parlé à ses fils… Il avait dit qu'il les aimait… Tous les deux… Et Loki était bouleversé par cette phrase parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que lui aussi l'aimait… Il avait mis toute sa hargne dans une haine qu'il n'avait même pas pu créer… Ses derniers mots pour sa mère le hantaient souvent… Pourquoi avait-il voulu la blesser, elle qui l'aimait et qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber ?... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu voir que son père l'aimait à sa façon ? … Pourquoi avait-il voulu affronter son frère alors qu'il était terrifié de n'être pas assez rapide pour le sauver ?... S'il existait un moyen de remonter le temps, Loki aurait changé tellement de choses…

Un garde de Héla qui traînait dans le palais fut la victime de la rage du jeune homme qui l'élimina avec violence avant de forcer la porte qui le menait aux caves d'Odin.

Loki dévala rapidement les escaliers et se retrouva au milieu des trésors de son père adoptif. Un long frémissement remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se rappela ses intrusions clandestines avec son frère lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Les deux jeunes princes aimaient venir ici et ils se racontaient les légendes et les combats glorieux de leur père… Tout était si paisible à cette époque.

Loki frémit et ses mains tremblaient un peu lorsqu'il s'empara de la couronne de Surtur. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il se rappelait des moqueries de certains autres enfants d'Asgard qui trouvaient le prince chétif et étrange… Il se souvenait de la prophétie qui voulait qu'il soit à l'origine du Ragnarok professait par l'un deux. Loki n'avait plus pensé à cette blague stupide depuis des siècles, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il tenait la couronne de Surtur entre ses mains, il frémit en réalisant qu'elle était en partie juste... que ses rêves avaient raison au final... Il allait déclencher le Ragnarok, détruire tout ce à quoi il tenait, tous les moments heureux encore tapis au fond de ses souvenirs… Il allait tout détruire, non pas pour le plaisir ou par folie, mais pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore.

Un frémissement douloureux le parcouru. Il allait tout détruire pour tenter de sauver son peuple… même sa vie… Loki n'était pas dupe… Dés qu'il donnerait vie à Surtur, il ne faudrait que quelques secondes au démon pour détruire totalement Asgard. Des secondes qui permettraient aux survivants de s'enfuir, mais qui le condamnaient, lui à mourir ici… Loki eut un petit rire nerveux… Après avoir cherché pendant des années un peu de reconnaissance, il allait mourir en héros… Sauvant son peuple et leur fournissant le vaisseau qui leur permettrait de pouvoir aller reconstruire un nouvel Asgard sur une autre terre… Au final, il espérait au moins qu'ils reconnaîtraient que son geste était noble et qu'il méritait du respect… Il espérait qu'il ne serait plus que le monstre élevé par Odin par pitié… Loki frémit de nouveau et agrippa plus fermement la couronne.

D'un pas décidé, il traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers la flamme éternelle. Ses pensées s'envolèrent à son frère… Thor n'avait sans doute même pas remarqué qu'il venait de lui demander de se suicider et Loki n'avait pas jugé bon de le faire. Il avait tant de fautes à expier que de se sacrifier lui semblait presque normal. Le jeune homme prit une inspiration avant de se pencher au-dessus de la flamme. Il tourna la tête pour observer une dernière fois la pièce et repenser à ses souvenirs d'enfant et bloqua légèrement en apercevant le tesseract sur l'un des piliers… Le tesseract…

Le souvenir de l'Autre, des chitauris, de Thanos et de toutes les tortures qu'il avait endurées pendant presque un an lui revint en mémoire… Comme il avait été seul pendant ces mois où ce monstre avait tenté de le briser… Comme il avait souffert… Comme il avait pensé à son frère…

Loki secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Alors, il déposa la couronne de Surtur dans les flammes et recula de quelques pas. Ce ne serait pas long… Le monstre allait se réveiller… Il allait détruire Asgard et éliminer la menace que représentait Héla… Loki frémit en voyant la couronne se mettre à briller. Il tuerait Héla, mais Loki serait sa première victime. Le jeune dieu pensa une nouvelle fois à son frère.

Il avait tant de choses à lui dire… Il aurait tellement aimé le serrer dans ses bras… Tellement aimé lui dire à quel point il l'aimait… Il aurait aimé lui demander pardon pour avoir été un si mauvais frère…

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter pendant que Surtur était en train de se réveiller. Loki recula de quelques pas et butta contre un pilier. Il sursauta et se retourna. Le tesseract était là… à quelques centimètres de sa main. Loki frémit de nouveau. Il aurait tellement aimé revoir une dernière fois son frère… Il aurait tellement aimé se blottir dans ses bras pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fais dans cet ascenseur ? Pourquoi avoir murmuré ce que Thor voulait et pas ce que son cœur lui hurlait ?

Surtur grogna et se redressa. Son regard cruel tomba sur Loki tandis qu'il brandit son épée pour le trancher en deux, mais le jeune homme se redressa et sa main se posa sur le tesseract. Surtur poussa un cri et tenta de l'attraper, mais en un éclair, il avait disparu de la salle…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
